One Crazy Week
by Nyarghh
Summary: It's a sequeal to the story Pranked. If you haven't read that you won't know what this is about. So please read and comment on Pranked first before reading this. Otherwise you would be lost :O


**One Crazy Week**

Summary: It's a sequeal to the story Pranked. If you haven't read that you won't know what this is about.

Kitty: In a site full of fanfiction, this one story has no slash or any romance in it xD. Just humour lol!

Kiki: this is the week of torture the boys (mostly James) has to go through with the fact that their signature items, and or most prized possessions, are taken away from them for a week. xD

Kitty: See how long they last? How do you predict the boys will last? xD

Kiki: read away readers!

=Ongoing= =James part of the story: Day 1=

James pulls himself in into a feedle position on the couch and rocks himself back and forth. You might be thinking to yourself; well hey, Logan is the one usually doing this and not James. You might also ask why he's this upset. The answer is simple. This is all because of a prank. A measly stupid prank! He had to do it. He just HAD to prank Logan. Just to see his reaction. He never thought that Logan, of all people, would do this to him! Sure James, Kendall and Carlos had pranked him but never had he wanted revenge for a prank! It is not in his nature.

His lucky comb. The one that was with him when he won the talent show, the one that prepped his hair before every date he went on, the one that he carried when he and his three best friends got signed up as a band. It was now currently M.I.A! Well not missing since he knows exactly where it is.

Logan never strikes James as the evil type. But this. THIS is pure evil. The only thing that can lay a hand on his perfect hair is that comb! No other comb is deemed worthy enough of such great hair! But now James' lucky comb is in Logan's possession. So were Kendall's and Carlos' possessions but those didn't matter! What really mattered at this exact moment is James' lucky comb, and his hair! The perfect piece of perfection had to stay perfect!

James automatically reached into his pant pocket, in hopes that this was all in his head and that his lucky comb was still in his pocket. No comb. This was real. He has to survive a WEEK! A week! How will his hair stay perfect for a week without that comb? James Diamond is James Diamond! He has to be with the ladies.

The ladies don't know what they are missing if they didn't date James! Washboard abs, perfect smile, perfect face and perfect hair! What lady DOESN'T want a man who possessed those qualities? But without the comb his hair would go from Perfect to disaster before he can even complete the week!

James kept rocking himself. Kendall, who was sitting on the other side of the couch looked at James weirdly.

"James, pull yourself together. You and I both know you can get through this." Kendall tells James. Then as quickly as he can, he turns to Carlos.

"20 bucks says he doesn't last til midnight." Kendall mumbles quickly, eyeing James to make sure he wasn't listening. Carlos grinned as he turned to Kendall.

"And my 20 bucks says that he won't even make it past noon." Carlos whispered back. They both turned expectedly at Logan wanting him to take part in the bet. Logan rolled his eyes.

"Guys. Have a little faith in James. He can last longer then that." Logan replies confidently. Kendall quirks an eyebrow.

"So he'll last…" Kendall starts.

"He'll make it through today but he'll crack by noon tomorrow." Logan replied.

"Well that's more faith then us but that's still unfaithful." Kendall says smiling. Logan rolls his eyes.

"So I count on it that we have established a bet?" Kendall asks. Although Logan knew this wasn't right, Logan nods his head. The invite was too tempting.

All the while, James was still rocking himself.

Carlos is watch Spongebob while he's debating something in his head. Where did Logan hide all these things? Somewhere obvious yet it was also hard to look for? This didn't make any sense! Leave it to Logan to confuse them with his brains. Carlos watches as Patrick, the ever so pink starfish, go under his rock. Hmm wait? A rock? That's it!

Carlos jumps up from his seat.

"It must be under a rock!" he cries. Logan and Kendall looks at Carlos baffled.

"What's under a rock?" Logan asks. Carlos smiles.

"My helmet must be under a rock!" he concluded. Logan and Kendall shake their heads.

"Please what rock could possible hide a helmet?" Logan inquired.

"Patrick's rock!" Carlos cries happily.

"You know Spongebob is not real right?" Kendall asks Carlos. Carlos whines something about everyone taking his fun away.

"Do you KNOW what's in the ocean these days?" Carlos asked. Kendall thinks about it.

"Not 100 percent sure. But I know that a sponge can't talk and a starfish can't talk or walk." Kendall informs Carlos.

"They speak mer-language!" Carlos cries.

"Mer-language?" Logan asks.

"It's the language of the fish! I intend to master it and live with the sea creatures and Spongebob and Patrick!" Carlos tells them smiling brightly. Logan and Kendall wishes him luck, not wanting Carlos' fantasy bubble to burst.

"But no your helmet is not under a rock." Logan informs him. Carlos pouts.

"I'm still going to look under every rock around the Palmwoods!" Carlos informs them as he races out the door. Logan mentally facepalms.

Kendall sighs. James is over reacting. But this was typical James. Anything involving the pretty boy and his comb makes James sensitive and overreact. What more is to be expected? Kendall didn't mind Logan swipping his lucky hockey stick from under his nose. Though he had to give Logan two thumbs up. How had Logan been able to take Carlos's helmet without Carlos noticing or feeling a thing? How was Logan able to take James' lucky comb, which they all knew, was supposedly tucked save and sound into James' pocket until he needed it. And how was Logan able to take Kendall's prized signed hockey stick from his hand.

His own hand! Surely he would have felt something. Or noticed that there was an empty space in his hands. Kendall shrugs. Maybe he was too distracted by the response Logan fired at them when he confronted them after the prank. Whatever happened, Logan was quite sneaky.

Anyway it's just a week. Pretty soon a week would be over and one day everyone will laugh this off. Well to James 5 years. Kendall looked at James. He's been rocking himself back and forth on the couch for the past hour. Logan knows this too as he goes up to James.

"Uhh… James?" Logan tenderly calls out. James just keeps rocking back and forth.

"James. Are you okay?" Kendall asks James exasperated. James decides now is the perfect moment to flip out.

"Ok? Am I ok? No! My hair is starting to get totally messed up and I have no comb to comb it thanks to this guy right over here!" James yells pointing an accusing finger at Logan, who yelps as the finger is dangerously close to poking his eyes out. Kendall shrugs.

"I don't see anything wrong with your hair." Kendall tells James.

"Yet!" James added. "You don't see anything wrong YET!"

Logan sits near James' side.

"I'm sure your hair will be fine for the remainder of the week. Besides you could use a substitute comb." Logan tells James. He shrieks when James tackles him and has him pinned to the couch.

"The only thing I'm letting touch my hair is my lucky comb and my Cuda hair products!" James cried.

"I need that comb!" James says darkly. Logan shivers.

"You told me you could last a week without that comb!" Logan says to James.

"A week Logan A week. I never said THIS week!" James yelled. Kendall put his hand on James' shoulder trying to get him off Logan.

"James. This is obviously a total disaster to you, but we don't need to turn this into a murder." He jokes. He knows James would never ever lay a hand on one of his best friends, even if they dyed his hair, but Logan was looking a bit scared.

"Come on guys. Let's go hang out near the pool today." Kendall suggests. A day at the pool always calms down their senses.

"And risk my hair even more? No." James said. Logan sighs.

"You will not get wet and it's not humid outside so it will not kill your hair. Beside we're just going to sit there." Logan informs James. Before James could argue, Kendall beat him to it.

"Come on. The ladies want some of that James Diamond charm. Who knows how many of the pool girls want to date you." Kendall reasoned. That got James.

"Hey let's go to the pool!" James cries as he goes into his room to grab his tanktop and swimming trunks, even if they were just going to sit there. Logan looks at Kendall.

"Genius." Logan says as he goes into his and Kendall's room to get ready.

"I should win something here." Kendall tells Logan as he walks into their room.

"And what do you think your prize would be?"

"My hockey stick back?" Kendall asks.

"Nice try but you're not getting your hockey stick back until the end of the week."

"It was worth a try." Kendall pouted. Logan rolled his eyes.

"GUYS HURRY UP!" schreeched James.

"In a minute 'Mom!'" Kendall said sarcastically. Logan just laughed.

"We'll see who laughs when I get all the girls and you guys get a Big Time Zero!" James cried. Logan rolled his eyes.

"Since when do YOU go make puns about our band name?" Logan said.

"Since we live in a free country!" Logan rolled his eyes and finished getting dressed.

"Let's go downstairs." Logan told Kendall. Kendall nodded and walked our of their room. James fake glared at them.

"Took you guys long enough." He said. Kendall playfully glared right back.

"Saids the person who takes an hour in the bathroom."

"Whatever! Are we going to come watch me get all the chicks downstairs with my perfection or are we going to stand here and rot?" Logan and Kendall groaned at the idea of watching James flirt with every single girl he comes across downstairs.

"Maybe standing here and rotting doesn't seem like a back idea." Kendal said looking at Logan so agree. Logan nodded his head in agreement. James rolled his eyes and dragged the two out of the apartment.

-Downstairs-

Logan and Kendall sat on their unmarked usual spot and watched James flirt with the girls that passed them. James smiled at the girl he was talking to.

"I'll see you tonight at 5?" he asked the girl. The girl giggled and nodded. James smiled. As soon as the girl walked away he started talking to another girl.

"I'll see you tonight at 5." he said smiling and waving at her as she walked by. Logan and Kendall shot straight up and looked at their friend as if he had grown two heads. James talked to another girl. Same result.

"I'll see you tonight around 5." He said. He went to another girl and flirted with her.

"I'll see you…" Kendall shot up and and went over to his crazed friend.

"What he means to say is he'll see you tomorrow." Kendall smiled as he pushed James away. James glared at Kendall.

"Dude what do you think you're doing? Can't stand the fact that I'm getting all the girls?" James said and he waved his fingers in a jazz motion down his face. Logan looked at James bewildered.

"You can't be on THREE dates at ONE time!" he cried, hoping to shout some sense into the pretty boy. Kendall nodded his head.

"Well what if my hair goes bad at 6? Maybe 7! Or 5! You think I should arrange an early date? They need to see the perfect side of me before it ends up in disaster!" Jmaes cried. Logan shook his head.

"Are you out of your mind? You'll get murdered if the girls find out about this!"

"What are you going to do? Arrange dates with them at a different place in the Palm Woods, and make up some excuse so that u can spend 5 minutes with each other them?" he joked. He frowned when he saw the look on James face.

"That's a great idea." James smiled. Logan gave Kendall the 'nice going' look. Kendall just nervously smiled and shrugged.

"I was just kidding."

"No it's a great idea! Let me go arrange-" James started but was cut off by Logan.

"NO. no! Let's back up here! Go on replay! Go way back!" Logan exclaimed spazzing his arms around for emphasism. Kendall and James looked at him weirdly.

"You CAN'T do this! You'll get killed!" Logan said.

"Well if SOMEONE gave me back my comb I could arrange a good time to date them!"

Silence.

"Wait you did ALL THIS," Kendall said point at each girl James just talked to, "so that Logan would spazz out and give you back ur comb?" Kendall looked at his friend wided eyed. James nodded.

"Did it work?" he said. Logan rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Nice try. James, I know you can last at LEAST a day without your hair going overboard" James frowned.

"Then what am I suppose to do with those 3 girls? I can't leave them heartbroken!" Logan shrugged.

"Have fun with your dates!" he sang out as he dragged Kendall off to find Carlos. They needed to keep an eye on James so that he wasn't mauled too badly.

-Later that day-

"I can't believe you actually went through with it!" Logan scold James as he patched up James' slightly mauled face. James whined. Kendall and Carlos stood near the door in their hockey suits, chances are the girls would come back to damage James again.

"Ow! He careful with my face! I don't want any unnecessary scars!" he whined.

"Well you forced this upon yourself!" Logan exclaimed as he fixed James' face up.

"Sheesh they got you good." He mumbled.

"Oh by the way I arranged dates again tomorrow." James smirked evilly.

"WHAT?" screamed the trio as they looked at James. James pouted.

"If I got my comb back I would reschedule with two of them." James said. Logan threw his hands up in the air.

"Unbelievable!" he cried as he walked into his and Kendall's room, and emerged seconds with James' comb.

"There! You happy? Just reschedule your dates before I have to patch you up again! And this time u might really get scars." Logan said as he gave James back his comb. James held his comb in victory.

"Now that everything is all good, you guys owe me $20." Kendall said as he held his hand out. Logan and Carlos groaned.

"This is the last time I make a bet against you." Carlos whined as he placed his bill on Kendall's hand.

"Ditto." Logan said as he flung his wallet at Kendall so that Kendall could collect his money.

"Don't even think about taking more then $20 Kendall. If more then $20 dollars is missing from my wallet, you're sleeping on the couch for 2 months." He said. Kendall pouted.

"But my bed is more comfy then this couch."

"Deal with it." James looked at them.

"Wait you guys made a bet on how long I could last?" he exclaimed. Carlos nodded. Kendall smiled.

"Pretty much." He said. James rolled his eyes.

"That's for the support."

"OW! Logan you did that on purpose!" James shrieked as Logan swabbed the cotton ball a little too hard across James' face. Logan just smiled innocently.

"Now why would I do that?" he said. James grumbled.

"OW! You did it again!" James whined. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Oh please you bought this upon yourself as soon as you did all of THIS just to get your comb back." Kendall said sighing.

"Oh like you wouldn't do that! OW! LOGANNN!"

"I wouldn't do that because I have more self control unlike you."

"Oh please you're just jealous that I have my comb back and your hockey stick is still missing. OW!"

"Quit whining and let me finish patching you up!" Logan groaned as he continued to work on James' injuries. Kendall looked at Carlos who looked at James with wide eyes. Logan seemed to notice.

"Carlos? Something wrong buddy?" he asked.

Carlos pointed at James comb.

"There's a rock in your room?" he cried looking at Kendall. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"No the stuff is not under a rock."

"Then it must be under a pineapple!"

=TBC=

Author: YOU ARE RIGHT! James will not be able to last even a day. LOL! Please review for this story ^^ it'll motivate me to have the next chapter up and running :D

Logan I just love his smart and sneaky self ;D Too bad there's no slash in this story ): I'll leave those to your imagination xD if you feel this story drops hints about a slash tell me LOL! Im always curious about what you guys think about my story and plot line so reviews make me happy :D Thx for caring to read my story! :D


End file.
